A broken promise
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: Time-travel fic. She'd landed in his life unexpectedly, her odd manner and appearance both irritating and intriguing him.


**Another prompt given to me on my tumblr that I thought I'd share with you all. If you're interested in sending me any, my tumblr name is 'stonemedusa' and I'm happy to write up any Sakura pairing you send my way!**

* * *

_He should have known something like this would happen._

_It was all his fault._

000

She'd landed in his life unexpectedly, her odd appearance and manner both irritating and intriguing him.

She was so different from the women he knew, not soft and sheltered like so many were.

No, she was hardened and war-worn, her eyes still darkening sometimes as she remembered events he'd never be privy to. Her outspoken attitude something the Senju wasn't familiar with, often leaving him frustrated as he tried to figure her out. She never did tell him where she was from, and it was a constant question on his mind, but he knew her story was a terrible one, one filled with nothing but sadness and loss.

Her cries in the dead of night haunted him, and he wanted nothing more than to go in and hold her, to tell her that it was over, that she'd never have to face that again.

He'd tried once, but her lifeless response still left him with a heavy heart.

"It'll never be over."

000

_He'd failed._

_He'd let her slip away, He'd let this happen._

000

They'd become friendly over time, her irritating manner becoming endearing, and his stoic façade crumbling away piece by piece.

He could still remember her little gasp when he first smiled at her genuinely.

She'd even blushed a little.

000

_It was all his fault…_

000

They'd been out scouting when it happened, her tiny form colliding with his as the tree behind then blew up.

He hadn't known it then, but she'd been anticipating this, she'd been so tense over the last few days.

Her small body had flown into action, her movements deadly and precise as they struck down their attackers, hours passing as they never seemed to let up.

Back up hadn't arrived until the next morning.

He knew he shouldn't have insisted on going so far out of Konoha….

He'd only wanted a little time alone with the girl who'd caught his interest.

000

"Just hang on Haruno, they'll be here soon."

He hadn't noticed the blood on her shirt until too late, her weak form having already healed his now seemingly minor wounds.

The worn and wounded woman had idiotically healed him instead of herself, and neither of them had the energy to make it back for assistance.

"Liar, don't coddle me like a little girl, at least do me that favour."

Her words were tired, just like her appearance. Her head rested in his lap while he tried to calmingly stroke her hair.

Tried being the keyword.

His hands wouldn't stop shaking.

He was just…exhausted.

"Fine them…You're an idiot. Why the HELL would you…do something like that."

He was just so damn tired, he could barely even keep his eyes open anymore.

Why? He hadn't lost that much blood…

"Hey now, Do you really want to say something like that at a time like this?"

Her voice was so steady, so even and relaxing.

He could almost forget she had a gaping wound on her side with no way to fix it.

"…No…not really…..Sakura. Please don't leave me…"

His eyes where closing on their own and he just didn't know why…He wasn't this tired a few minutes ago.

"Silly Tobi…"

He was just….

"I'll always be by your side…I promise."

How could she be so…confident…especially at a time like this…

"Sakura…"

He'd slipped off to sleep then, his hands still running through her soft pink locks as her peaceful face smiled up at him.

000

He'd woken to her cold pale form clutching to him, her icy skin against his palm, his hand still resting in her hair as she looked up at him, her eyes empty as she smiled.

He'd broken down and clutched her to himself, rocking back and forth while lashing out at the medic in the retrieval team as he tried to take her body for disposal.

He'd realize that she'd slipped him something days later, her last action to ease his pain.

Tobirama slept through her death as she watched him, looking up at his face, that smile he loved never leaving hers.

000

_No…_

_Please…_

…_.You promised…._


End file.
